


Origin

by Meatball42



Category: Good Omens (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: God's final creation.





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).

“There is a plan,” God explained. “An ineffable plan. It’s not meant to be understood.”

Her audience listened, silently. 

“My children will have a lot of tests. Some of them, I don’t expect them to pass. Failure is a part of growing up. They have to learn how to overcome adversity, to try again and again and never stop striving to be better.”

The soul before Her made a rude noise.

“I know,” God agreed. “It’s going to take a while. But here’s where you come in. My plan is perfect, of course, but it’s all… planned out. I created this universe to run itself, not to need me watching over every tiny process. There’s room for flexibility. A healthy amount of chaos, you could say.”

The being that was being shaped before Her perked up, sensing that the important part of the speech was coming. The part about the being.

“I need someone to keep my children on their toes. Someone to stir the pot, while I’m away. And that will be your duty on Earth.”

She raised Her hands and finished the form of the being before Her.

“I dub thee Goose.”

The first Goose, the nameless Goose, the avatar of every Goose that was to come, raised its strong wings, snapped its powerful jaw…

… and HONKED.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Origin [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299072) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)


End file.
